Emulsion aggregation (EA) toner particles may comprise polyester resins, which resins are used to make polymer particles, where the particles are aggregated to form structures of a desired size, followed by the coalescence of the aggregated particles, for example, at an elevated temperature to obtain the desired shape and size. Examples of teachings of materials and methods for making EA toner include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,654; 5,344,738; 5,346,797; 5,496,676; 5,501,935; 5,747,215; 5,840,462; 5,869,215; 6,828,073; 6,890,696; 6,936,396; 7,037,633; 7,049,042; 7,160,661; 7,179,575; 7,186,494; 7,217,484; 7,767,376; 7,829,253; 7,858,285; and 7,862,971, the disclosure of each of which hereby is incorporated by reference in entirety.
With an increased focus on environmental and health, there is an interest and/or a need to find suitable reagent replacements to reduce health risks and reliance on petroleum-based reagents associated with toner production and use. It is desirable, then, to employ products that have a lower negative impact on the health, and at the same time provide suitable reagents for polymer resin design that are useful in EA toners.